justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Groove
|artist = |year = 2014 |dlc = June 22, 2017 (NOW) |difficulty = Medium |effort = Moderate |nogm = 5 |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = Java |pc = /Blue Chill to / to Woodsmoke/Boulder |gc = Periwinkle/ to / to Gray/Alto |lc = Purple |pictos = 100 |dura = 3:09 |nowc = Groove |audio = |perf = Jerky Jessy (P1) Alexinho Mougeolle (P2) }} "Groove" by is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are both men. P1 P1 wears a pink fedora with a black sash, a dark pink jacket, a pink button-down shirt, red pants, and pink loafers. P2 P2 wears a black and blue cap, a turquoise jacket, an aqua blue shirt, dark teal pants, and neon blue sneakers. Groove Coach 1.png|P1 Groove Coach 2.png|P2 Background The background is very fast-paced and features several different animations very quickly. There is a split between the dancers, each dancer s section is their opposite colors. A diagonal purple line appears with some thin circles and briefly turns black with two circles for each dancers' main outfit. At the chorus, the background is split between pink and lavender horizontally. For a couple of seconds, P2 shoots a white line and P1 holds a white circle. They let go of them, and they turn into smaller lines and circles respectively. The next backdrop is a diagonal split, again, opposing the dancers' outfits. It later turns pink and lavender from the men's moves. A few seconds after the gold move, the background is a black and white spiral that is spinning very fast, being coated by red, blue, pink, and lavender diamonds, finally turning black and white with the colors also turning black and white. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, 4, and 5: Swing your arms to the left in a full circle. Gold Move 3: Shake your hands while facing each other. Groove gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 4, and 5 Groove gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, 4, and 5 in-game Groove GM 3.png|Gold Move 3 Groove gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Dance Quests Groove appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Cool Kids Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs F-J Trivia * "Damn", "s**t" and "b***h" are censored. * On August 28, 2016, Ubisoft recorded a tour in Jack & Jack s house.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2GTisZuKH78 * A part of the background resembles the music video of Problem. * The coaches are supposed to represent two boys with completely different personalities: in fact, their outfits have the inverted colors of each other (red is the opposite of light blue and vice versa). * In the character selection screen, P1's fedora and shirt are light blue instead of pink and there is a white dot to his left. ** In addition, P1 and P2 had different outlines: P1 had a blue one and P2 a red one. ** P1 also had different colored shoes (light blue instead of pink). * On seventh-generation consoles, when the dancers "pop out of the square", the glass effect which is used in squares can be seen in the background square. ** This is also the case with Junto a Ti on , Scream & Shout, Bonbon, Lean On, and Can’t Feel My Face on Just Dance 2017. Gallery Game Files Groove cover generic.png|''Groove'' Groove cover albumcoach.png| album coach Groove cover albumbkg.png| album background Groove banner bkg.png| menu banner Groove map bkg.png| map background Groove cover@2x.jpg| cover Groove cover 1024.png| cover Groove p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar Groove p2 golden ava.png|P2 s golden avatar Groove p2 diamond ava.png|P2 s diamond avatar Groove pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Groove menu.png|''Groove'' on the menu Groove load.png| loading screen Groove coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images En-INTL-L-Xbox-Just-Dance-2017-RM3-mnco.jpg|Gameplay Backgrounteaser1.png|Background teaser jd2017 left 5.png|P2 appearing on the 5 days left banner, uploaded by @justdance_dk https://www.instagram.com/p/BL35dYjgYqL/?taken-by=justdance_dk Others 14867536302776835.gif|Proof of glass effect giam.png Videos Official Music Video Jack and Jack - Groove (Official Music Video) Teasers Just Dance 2017- Groove by Jack & Jack - Official Track Gameplay -US- Groove - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2017 Groove - 5* Stars Groove - Just Dance Now Танец Just Dance® 2018 (Unlimited) - Groove by Jack & Jack (PS Move) Groove - Just Dance 2019 Other Jack & Jack Interview and House Tour - Just Dance 2017 (US) References Site Navigation es:Groove fr:Groove ro:Groove tr:Groove Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Alexinho Mougeolle